


A Pack of Wild Lesbians

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [14]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gay Pride, Lesbians, Mark Beaks gets injured and humiliated, Not the main focus tho, Pride Parade, girls, lesbiabs, lesbiams, less biens, lots of trans characters, so many lesbians, trans girl Gosalyn Mallard, trans girl huey duck, weblena, with apologies to billy eichner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Launchpad throws an impromptu Pride Parade.Weblena Week 2019, Day Thirteen: Celebration





	A Pack of Wild Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this could be more Weblena Focused, but I just had to.
> 
> Also, though it's not mentioned here: Scrooge is a trans man.

Launchpad threw open the door to Webby's room with a loud _bang. _"LESBIANS!" He shouted.

There was a long pause as everyone paused in their activities. Violet and Huey looked up from their _shogi_ game. Louie glanced up from his phone. Dewey jumped, dropping the toy he'd been fiddling with.

In the back of the room, Lena looked up from the sketchbook Webby had been showing her. She raised a hand. "Yes?"

Launchpad strode across the room purposefully. He stood over Lena and Webby, a rare fire in his eyes. "Your talents are needed!"

Lena blinked, confused. Webby, however, jumped to her feet, gasping deeply. Webby began to shake giddily. "Launchpad! Do you mean-"

Launchpad smiled toothily. "_I do."_

Webby cheered, jumping into the air and fist-bumping Launchpad. Lena raised a single inquisitive finger. "I have literally no idea what's going on."

Webby turned to her. "Oh! This is a thing Launchpad does-"

"No time to explain!" Launchpad shouted. He headed for the door. "Get dressed however you need to and meet me at the front door in ten minutes! Be there!" And with a flash, he vanished down the hall.

Webby grabbed Lena by the hand and dragged her toward the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Huey, Violet, do you want to come? How are you feeling today?"

Huey shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, sure?" Violet stood up. "I consider myself pan. Does that count?"

Webby flashed a thumbs-up. "You better believe it! C'mon, guys!" With that, Webby yanked her very confused girlfriend down the hall and out of sight, Violet and Huey scurrying along behind.

The commotion had left Webby's room feeling quieter and considerably emptier. Louie waved a hand to no one. "Okay, byyye."

-.-.-

Lena flicked at the pink, white, and orange-striped pin on her sweater, perched next to the other pin she had. At her side, Webby finished tying a pride flag around her neck.

"I've never seen Launchpad this intense before."

Webby gave the pride flag cape an experimental tug. "Launchpad's super supportive, so he gets like this sometimes. It's like a mini-pride parade!"

Lena looked impressed. "Really? He just throws impromptu Lesbian Pride Parades at the drop of a hat?"

Violet, who had been giving a flag on a stick a few experimental twirls, shrugged. "Everyone needs a hobby."

Suddenly, Della came barreling between the two . "Scuse me!" She charged up the stairs toward her room, and out of sight.

Huey twirled her hair around her finger nervously. Her other hand kept smoothing out her tan skirt. Webby placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You doing okay, Huey?"

Huey nodded. A pink-white-and-blue striped pin that matched Lena's had been stuck into the front of her cap. "I'm just. I'm still getting used to this, is all."

"I think you look great!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. Lena turned. A brown-feathered duck gal with wiry hair and an olive jacket smiled back at her. She extended a hand, and shook Lena's with a firm grip. "Gosalyn Mallard! Good to meetcha!"

Lena shook back, recognition sparking. "Riiiight, you're Launchpad's fiance's kid, arentcha?"

Gosalyn raised her other hand in a thumbs up. "Sure am! And I think I'm also the reason Launchdad's gotten all wound up? I only just moved to Duckburg this year, so I've never been to Duckburg Pride. Launchdad heard that and I think he almost turned himself inside out."

Webby slid in, shoving her hand into Gosalyn's and shaking it. "Hi! I'm Webby! This is my beautiful girlfriend Lena!" Webby hopped upward and kissed Lena on the cheek. Lena didn't even last a second before blushing heavily. She buried her face inside her sweater. "Darn it Webby, I have a reputation to keep..."

Launchpad hurried past toward Scrooge's office, ruffling Gosalyn's hair as he passed. "Lookin' great, Gos!"

Gosalyn grinned a huge smile, then turned to look at Huey, who was staring at her with huge eyes. Gosalyn's eyes lit upon Huey's pin, and she gasped. She rushed over and grabbed Huey by the shoulders. "NO WAY! ME TOO!" Gosalyn pointed to a matching striped patch on the shoulder of her jacket. She shimmied her shoulders in excitement. "We match! We totally match-"

Huey suddenly extended her hand out, her arm stiff as a board. Her eyes wide, she yelled in Gosalyn's face. "HI I'M PRETTY YOU'RE SUPER FRIENDS WANNA BE HUEY?!!?"

Everyone paused, their ears ringing. Gosalyn blinked. "Uh... sure?"

Huey suddenly realized what she had hollered. She went beet-red and began to stammer. "I! Uh! I mean! That is! What I meant to say!"

Gosalyn laughed. "I think I got the message. Good to meet you too!"

As Gosalyn spotted Violet and bounced over to introduce herself, Lena and Webby slid around to flank Huey, both wearing matching grins. Lena wrapped her arm around Huey. "You doin' okay there, Huey?"

Huey was still staring at Gosalyn. She babbled "Agh... g-g-g-girl... pretty..."

Webby giggled. "Awww, are you _smitten?"_

Scrooge exited his office, followed by Launchpad and Beakley. Scrooge was just hanging up his phone. "Ms. Owlsson says she's going to change into something less business-y and meet up with yer group when ye get further into town."

Launchpad pumped his fist in the air. "Thanks, Mister McDee! You're the best!"

Webby grinned. "Are you coming too, Granny?"

Beakley sighed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid I can't, Webby. I have too much to do around here-"

"Nonsense!" Scrooge interrupted. "I can hardly ask ye to miss out on one of Launchpad's moods! Go on, go have fun."

"I- but Mister McDuck-"

Scrooge suddenly fished out his phone, scrutinizing the screen. "Oh, what's this? I appear to have made a mistake! I completely forgot that I scheduled you for a full day off with pay today!" He shut the phone again and stared smugly at Beakley through lidded eyes. "Now away with ye. I'm sure I'll survive."

Beakley stared, then smiled. "If you insist, sir."Launchpad and Webby high-fived.

Lena's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Tea Time? I didn't know you were gay."

"Bisexual and aromantic, actually."

There was a loud galloping noise from upstairs. "WAIT FOR ME! WAIT FOR ME!" Della jumped down the stairs into the foyer. Webby's eyes were drawn to her robot leg. She had swapped her usual one out for a spare, this one painted pink and white. A matching scarf was around her neck, along with several pins in her bomber jacket- Webby stopped counting after eight.

With the full group gathered, Scrooge McDuck turned to face Launchpad. Projecting loudly: "Mistah McQuack! Stand at attention, please, sir!"

Launchpad turned as if on a swivel, back straight, facing Scrooge. Scrooge grinned. "As prime financier of the official Duckburg Pride Parade and Festival, I hereby bestow the title and responsibilities of Grand Marshall of this unofficial Pride Parade to ye! Do ye accept this title, Mistah McQuack!"

Launchpad nodded vigorously. "Yes sir, Mister McDee!" The two saluted each other, grinning like madmen. Scrooge gestured to the group. "Then go forth, and do these lesbians proud!"

Launchpad turned, marched to the front door, and kicked it open. Pulling an enormous megaphone from nowhere, he took a deep inhale.

-.-.-

The general everyday bustle of Duckburg Square was suddenly drowned out by an amplified voice.

"_LET'S GO, LESBIANS! LET'S GO, LESBIANS! LET'S GO!"_

People dove out of the way of the crowd (or deliberately merged with it) as Launchpad McQuack led a running squad of ducks through the streets. Megaphone in hand, he continued to holler declarations of gay.

"_I'M COMING THROUGH DUCKBURG WITH A PACK OF WILD LESBIANS! DUCKBURG, CAN YOU HANDLE IT?! LET'S GO, LESBIANS! LESBIANS COMING THROUGH!"_

Webby laughed in delight, jumping as high as she could without letting go of Lena and Violet's hands. The two smiled as their favorite person clutched their hands tightly.

Gosalyn cheered. "GO, LAUNCHDAD, GO!"

As the roving crowd grew larger, Lena glanced around, enraptured by the positive energy growing. Fenton's girlfriend- Gandra what's-her-face- was running with her arms up, hurriedly-painted Bi Pride stripes on her cheeks. She carried a wireless speaker, playing the _Rocky_ theme tune.

Webby spied Miss Emily Quackfaster, sauntering leisurely at her own pace, carrying a handwritten sign labeled "Elder Gay."

Just now joining in on her left, Webby spied Sergeant Gloria Cabrera, Fenton's M'ma, arm-in-arm with- Webby did a triple take- none other than Gabby McStabberson.

Launchpad looked like he was having the time of his life. "_WE'RE ROUNDING THE CORNER, DUCKBURG! COMIN' ROUND THE CORNER WITH A PACK OF LESBIANS!"_

A high-pitched electronic whirr to Violet's right caught her attention. She turned her head, then groaned in irritation.

Mark Beaks, noted local pest, had rolled up alongside the crowd on his hoverboard. He had his phone out, and was recording himself in an attempt to be """""""woke."""""""

"Ay yo, what's happenin', it's cha boy Mark Beaks, joining in on the new Waddle parade! Come on down to show your support for me! And Waddle! And gays, I guess."

Lena jerked her head to the side. "Hey! Buzz off, freak!"

Beaks gave her an ugly sideeye. "Beat it, kid, I'm tryin' to promote the brand here!"

Violet narrowed her eyes. "Sir, keep this up and Violet Sabrewing's gonna become Violent Sabrewing."

Mark rolled his eyes. "So much for inclusiveness. If you're _really_ so open and tolerant, then where's the Straight Pride Parade, huh? Where's the-"

Beaks was cut off by the sudden appearance of a glaring Launchpad McQuack in front of him, and the even more sudden impact of Launchpad's foot somewhere magical.

Even over the sound of the crowd, the impact was audible for almost a mile. It was like the sound of a meteorite wiping out the dinosaurs.

Falling from his hoverboard, Beaks slumped to the ground, curling up into a ball. "My tenders..."

Launchpad turned. "_GOSALYN! YOU'RE UP!"_

Gosalyn, having suddenly deployed a pair of heelies, rolled into view. She effortlessly lifted Beaks above her head, zoomed to a nearby dumpster, and slam-dunked him in.

Gosalyn easily rolled over to Launchpad, jumped up, and fist-bumped him. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena spied Huey. She was drooling on herself.

Launchpad raised his megaphone again, his eyes bright. "_COME ON, LESBIANS! DON'T STOP NOW, LET'S GO! DUCKBURG AIN'T GONNA KNOW WHAT HIT IT!"_

Lena, smiling, reached over and kissed Webby atop her fluffy head. "Happy Pride, Pink."


End file.
